The Final Step
by Fire The Canon
Summary: You (together) take your final step through the barrier, leaving one life behind, but ready to embrace a new, more exciting one. SeamusLavender.


_**Written for AStitchedUpHeart's Eggheads Competition (round 2). My fic had to be linked with Y. in some way. I used the prompts: Molly Weasley, SeamusLavender, someone must swear, Happiness & Platform 9 3/4**_

_**Written for ToxicRainfall's Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp (Gryffindor) using the prompt 'blush'**_

* * *

**The Final Step**

Some thought the first ride on the Hogwarts Express was the scariest, but in truth, it was probably the last. You were finally leaving a place you had called home for the last seven years, saying goodbye to its protective walls forever.

Nothing was scarier than that, and for you, you have the extra terror of having to face the world as a werewolf… or half a werewolf… some kind of werewolf.

You already feel the effects the bite has given you. Sensitivity to the moon, a hunger for raw meat, and worst of all, the bloodlust you feel when the moon is full.

It's that that scares you the most, because what if you hurt someone you care about? What if it's you who turns them into a monster?

You shudder at the thought.

"It's weird to think we'll never see Hogwarts again." Seamus Finnigan – your friend and godsend over the past weeks – sits beside you on the train as it comes to a sudden halt on Platform 9 ¾. You jolt forward slightly, but he catches you, steadying you on the seat, smiling in a way that sets your heart racing.

You blush. "Thanks," you mumble. You then respond to his last statement, thinking of all the possibilities you can say. But you settle with, "What makes you think you'll never see it again?" You try to smile, but it comes out as crooked and sad. You'll never be good at smiling again, you don't think.

There's no need to smile anymore.

"Well… what reason would I have to go back there?" Seamus gets to his feet, making his way to the door of your compartment. The students are already starting to pile onto the platform, and Seamus never has been one to sit around and wait.

You don't mind waiting, but you follow him anyway, not wanting to sit in the compartment by yourself. "You may one day," you then tell him softly, continuing with your conversation despite being pushed and shoved by all the other students who are eager to get off. "Maybe your children… and your grandchildren will go there."

Seamus snorts and then grunts something you don't understand. Why did men always shy away from that topic? It wasn't like talking about your future was taboo.

So many people were exiting the train, and it surprised you, but then again, it didn't. You didn't have a choice – you'd been made to stay – but the people like Seamus had opted to, to help clean up after the war.

It had taken weeks; people still grieving, people like you who couldn't move. It was a really awful time (maybe even more awful than the war), yet Seamus had stayed, and he'd come to visit you in the hospital every single day.

You liked to think he stayed because of you, but you know it isn't true. He stayed because he's a Gryffindor – good, strong and brave – and he wasn't going to run away and hide.

That thought gives you butterflies.

Eventually, you both manage to exit the train, and Seamus grabs your hand so as not to lose you, and he takes you to a quiet place. It's near a wall, and only a few people are there, and you're alone, and your heart pounds against your chest at your closeness.

If only you could reach out and touch him… kiss him.

"So… this is it," he says, glancing around the station. You frown. What is it? He can't be referring to the two of you, can he? He can't leave you here. "This will be our last time here."

You give him a look, one that is half a smirk and half amused.

He rolls his eyes. "Well, this is it until I bring my children here," he says with a sigh. "But, what I'm more worried about right now is you." His hand brushes against yours and you try your hardest to not let him know how much one little touch can affect you. He's done it many times before, all through your schooling life, but it's only been in the last few weeks that you've felt a tingle in your hand, or your cheek, or wherever else he touches you.

"I'll… I'll be fine," you stutter. "I'm okay."

That's not the truth, of course, and he knows it. He gives you that look.

"Listen, Lav, I know there's no logical reason for me to be saying this, but… but do you think it'd be possible if we… I could see you again? I mean, I just want to know how you're doing and whatnot." His voice becomes quiet, and a red creeps onto his cheeks. He shuffles his feet, staring at the filthy ground of the platform.

"Of course," you respond, maybe a little too eagerly for someone who is just supposed to be your friend.

His smile widens and you don't think you've ever seen him so happy before. Of all those times you watched him in the Room, feeling pity for the young man that was missing his best friend and family, you'd never seen him smile.

But he smiled now. He smiled because you made him smile. That's got to be something… right?

You're not sure what comes over you, but seeing his face instils confidence in you, you never knew you had. Your Gryffindor bravery is returning in leaps and bounds, and you press your body against his, and… and you kiss him.

It's only a short kiss – an awkward kiss – but it feels good anyway. It feels right.

When he pulls away, he looks at you with adoring eyes. You're not quite sure you believe it, but you're seeing it right? And seeing is believing, isn't it?

He smiles.

You smile too.

Neither of you knows what to say next, so you just keep smiling. And then he takes your hand, he squeezes it, and he smiles again. "Shall we?" he asks.

You nod, eager to escape the bustling of the wizarding platform. Maybe you can find a nice, Muggle café that's away from prying eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, you will have the chance to be alone for once.

But there's no such luck. You've walked no further than a few paces when your way is blocked by a woman with bright red hair – greying around the edges – and a smile on her face. She watches you like she knows you, but you don't know her.

Not really.

You dated her son once, last year, but his heart had never been in it. You'd known that, of course, but it hadn't stopped you.

"Oh… Mrs Weasley." Seamus looks shocked to see the older woman standing there. He looks around, uncomfortable.

"Welcome back, dears," she tells them as if she'd been standing there waiting for _them_ to return.

You share a look with Seamus, and it's the same look.

"Thank you," you say eventually.

And then you continue walking. You walk all the way to the barrier that will take you to the Muggle side – the side your own parents will be waiting on. He's still holding your hand, and you wish he'd never let go. After all the pain, all the suffering, you finally feel happy.

Maybe you can do this after all; maybe it won't be so hard when _he's_ by your side.

He stops right in front of what seems to be an ordinary brick wall (you know otherwise, of course). He looks at you.

"Things are going to get weird now, aren't they?" he says.

"What?" You're confused. It feels right, not weird.

He realises you've misinterpreted, and he shakes his head. "No, with the war and everything."

Oh. "Yes, thing will get weird," you say. "Bloody weird."

He laughs at your choice of words, and he gives your hand one final squeeze. "You ready?" he asks.

You nod, and with three more steps, the two of you (together) take your final step through the barrier, leaving one life behind, but ready to embrace a new, more exciting one.

* * *

_**This started in third person, and then decided it wanted to be written in second person. That was the only way the words were coming out for some reason, which is odd, because I'm normally a pro third person writer. But, it's always good to try something new right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and your reviews would be much appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think!**_


End file.
